


Please Don't Read This

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Generated fic, Joke Fic, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn't even read this allwhat is this





	

Undyne was taking a shower this hot day.   
She was naked, enjoying the water dripping over her wet, naked body..  
...the water smoothly rolled over her double D brownies.  
...the water dripping down her Slurpy. It felt good.;  
She had just finished doing Flip-flopping using a curtains. She was dreaming of Papyrus’ spear of flesh pulsating inside her.

 

Then, suddenly, Papyrus paraglided in.  
"Sorry I have to interrupt you, naked in the shower, but we must go!"   
"What? I’m taking a shower, I'm naked, cant you see that?"  
"yes, I can see that you are naked, in the shower" Papyrus said.   
"But we must go...Chara is back!."   
"What not Chara!!!"  
"Yes!"   
"Oh!"   
Undyne got out of the shower and put some clothes on her hot steaming naked body.  
After she was no longer naked, they left to defeat Chara.

Along the way they contacted Sans, who joined them on their quest.   
"I will join you on your quest to defeat Chara said Sans.   
"Thanks for joining us on our quest," said Papyrus;  
"Yes, we need your help to defeat Chara" said Undyne.  
So, Undyne Papyrus and now Undyne left by 4x4 for their epic quest to defeat   
Chara!   
\---  
A little Later, Papyrus was taking a shit.  
He was having trouble though.  
It felt like days passed and still no sign of release.

"Help..Errrr... ahhhh! Christ! when is this epic poo gonna pass!?" Papyrus exclaimed, His face wincing with effort.  
He made every effort in his little boy body to expel this demon thing from his womanly back side.

 

Just as Papyrus was going in for another push..  
Without warning the bathroom door suddenly burst open unexpectedly. Ahhhh!

"Well hello...Papyrus" a seductive noise whispered from the doorway.

A shadowy person stood leaning against the door frame. His deep, sensual voice which Papyrus knew immediately. His mind began racing and a nervous sweat began pouring from his face and groinal area.

"Sans... is that you? wha- what are you still doing awake...?"

He appeared in nothing but a towel, seemingly ready to take a steamy shower.   
However He couldn't with Papyrus near by....they were like family now.Sans was like His grandpa.  
Any sane person would never allow their own grandpa to see them in the nude. Right? RIGHT!!?! SHIT!"

"Oh I felt dirty from masturbating all day...ya ever feel dirty Papyrus?"  
"Y-Yes, I mean NO! NO! NO! Never" Papyrus shrieked, He became so immensely worked up he cleaned his colon clear of the demon feces that had been clogging it. His voice also cracked like he was 13 again, but in comparison to the loud flatulence he just unleashed, who cares? Sans heard though, and giggled like a adorable baby girl laugh. It sent tingles all up Papyrus' spine.  
"Oh you've always been the shy one in the family, Papyrus..."

Papyrus was not shy, at all. He defeated Chara and blew up Their evil machines for Christ's sake! and now he suddenly found himself speechless. Was He going to see his metaphorical grandpa literally naked? Little did he know, that was merely a chocolate source on the banana split of love that was to come.

"..the shy and excitable one." said Sans finishing the sentence with a sly smile.

"Wh-what the..." and before Papyrus could send the third word out of His mouth..

..Sans's towel dropped to the floor,setting his swingy bits free into the mist of the shower.  
Papyrus noticed everything on him instantly. His soft butt,his magically gravity-defying middle leg and the medium thingy colored birth mark on his butt, which made Him feel funny...as He had one there too.

Still, the sight of his near perfect body caused Papyrus's penis to become very hard. It stood erect and proud, pointing straight towards the mighty heavens.

 

"hehe oh my Papyrus...you're more impressive than I thought."  
"uh... ye-yeah, th-thaaanks Sans, you're cute too." THIS IS SO WRONG! It raced through his head at lightning speed. But the beautiful, wet, soapy body that stood before him spoke otherwise. Him shapely body was everything Papyrus could want in something to wank to. Yet did family like relationship matter?..  
...  
...  
NAAAAAH!!

But just as Papyrus was committing. Committing to a path that they couldn't go back from.

 

Papyrus burst into the toilet!

 

"What are you too upto?"  
"Err..nothing" said Papyrus as he casually slipped his pants back on.  
Sans, who Papyrus didn't notice, picked up his towel and backed out slowly.  
"Really?"  
"I was just having a shit...see?" Papyrus gestured to his shit.  
"Oh, thats a shit all right! One hell of a shit!   
Ok, if your done we better go"  
So Papyrus put his other pants on and left. He had a serious case of blue balls, but at least his anus didnt feel so bad now.  
As he walked out Sans whispered one word. A word fall of hope.  
"Later"  
Papyrus Giggled.  
Fortunately, their traveling companion was as oblivious as ever, and didn't notice.  
\---  
A/N I got bored with the story but then I read this really cool story about putting the characters in high school! It will be full of love and family issues and other cool stuff.

Chara is like the school bully but everyone likes Them. And Papyrus is like the loaner who just does snakeboard tricks on his own because no one likes him. It's really unfair to Papyrus because he is really cool actually but no one at the school knows about his superpowers.

Papyrus was in class. He was paying well attention because Papyrus wanted to go to the best universities. But like always, annoying Chara was being an meany as always. They was annoying other people in class and the teacher but their rep protected them. Until Papyrus could take it no more.   
Papyrus stood up and said: "Look, that you want to spend the rest of your life in a call center aint my problem!"  
Chara stopped and looked at hero with fury. Others in the class gasped. No one said that to Chara (although everyone was secretly thinking that).   
Chara laughed and got up from their seat and grinned madly. "What do you want, poindexter? are you here to tell me what to do, huh?"  
Papyrus gulped. He had not thought of what to do next now.   
But then Undyne and Sans rized from their seats too. Papyrus looked at them. they nodded back at him and with their arms crossed they looked like they could take Chara on!  
And when Papyrus looked on his right, he saw that the teacher had hid himself behind the desk. Even the teacher thought it was suicide to confront Chara like this!  
So Chara rose up and walked to Papyrus and they said: "I will see you after school. In my turf. You know where to find it!"  
"I'll be there, said Papyrus certain of himself!  
And Chara left, leaving behind a trail of cold and shivers went down Papyrus' spine. This wasn't going to end well.  
Sans winked at Papyrus when no one else was looking.  
"Later" he mouthed at him silently so no one could hear.  
\---  
\---  
Later, Papyrus and Sans were alone again.  
"Its Later" said Sans, pulling Papyrus towards the bathroom.  
"But what about the others?"  
"I'll just tell them you are helping me shower. They wont suspect a thing"  
"True. They are all idiots"  
Then, suddenly, Sans was naked. Papyrus wondered how He did that. He must have been nearly naked this whole time!  
The shower turned on...  
..Papyrus was already.

Sans lathered up good and fine. The soap dripped off His body at a seductively slow pace. Papyrus could not contain the powerful urge of excitement that raced through His veins.  
The alluring look of his nudie comrade became too much for him to fathom and his erect penis launched a mighty wad of semen directly onto Papyrus' eye.

There Papyrus sat, His pink panties pulled quickly down at his ankles, on a toilet full of poop with His bodily fluids on full display, eyes bulging from His face.  
Sans giggled as Papyrus' dignity shriveled and died, but Papyrus had always enjoyed that delightful snicker, even after He found out He was His own flesh and blood.  
"Well...wh-what do we do now?" Papyrus said, desperately trying to sound suave.  
"It. We do it."  
"it?"  
"yes. it"  
"we do it?"  
"yes"  
"oh"  
...and with that Sans jumped on Papyrus. What little remained of their clothes plopped of quickly. Some fell in the toilet.  
"um... let's g-get you outta my toil-dreams and into my bed." Papyrus stuttered, desperately trying to be slick, yet he knew it was hopeless to be suave on the shitter.

 

Sans hopped gleefully out of the shower, the soap continued pouring from His shapely body.Papyrus stood up from the toilet, His naughty bits proudly waving about and His pants still down around His ankles. He hurried to chase His shapely body down.  
He fell in the doorway, tripping over His pants. He pulled His face up from the floor and gazed at Sans, DANCING ON THE KITCHEN TABLE  
The night wreaked of eroticisms...and Papyrus could see that it was going to be a all you can eat pork fest.  
And it was!

Sans was soon riding Papyrus like a pogo stick.  
"Poke me! DEEPER! DEEPER! GODDAMNIT!"  
"Oh God I'm going to hell!" Papyrus screamed.  
Papyrus still had his Hawaiian shirt on and Sans was dripping soapy water all over the bed. 

 

His perky penis swung around, like a happy child on a moon bounce. UP UP DOWN DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT!, Papyrus liked it. It was a big, beautiful thing that ached to be sucked on. 

Papyrus especially liked that from this angle He could not see the awkward birthmark on His ass cheek. Which was a relief. Papyrus wanted to be hard and strong where it counts for the person He had always thought of as His grandma.  
"Oh Papyrus!" He breathed heavily, deep and cavernous "is what we're doing wrong!?!?"  
"OH GOD YES!!" He yelled back at His naked grandma.   
"GOOD! YES! YES! YES! YES FATHER!!!" Sans screamed. (Authors Notes: omg!)

 

When it was over they cleaned themselves, the room and the nearby mansion down.  
It took awhile - fortunately they finished before any of their friends got back. So their little secret was safe...for now.  
\---  
So they defeated Chara and everyone was satisfied!


End file.
